


Obliviscere

by MaK



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaK/pseuds/MaK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya needs to appreciate the simple things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obliviscere

**Author's Note:**

> written on phone blah blah

Kanaya runs her hands up your thighs and, slowly, pulls up your godtier gown. The glow of her skin is cold but the touch is electric and you can't figure out whether you should shiver or rise up into her palms. The bitemark above your breast is still bleeding and she leans in gracefully to clean away the mess. "You're delicious," Kanaya whispers to your skin and the finishing swipe of her tongue and the thumb pushing against your panties make you shiver. Your eyes roll - this alien girl is ridiculous - but it's for affection and not annoyance. She leaves another jade outline of her mouth on your chest. The bite is already fading to a brown, and will likely be purple later. 

With the gown up to your hips and in no position to move or fall, Kanaya seems satisfied with now, and only now, pressing the entirety of her palm against your opening. The nails of her thumb and pinky catch the skin of your thighs and you don't let the moan knocking at your teeth leave your lips. Instead, your toes curl amd you clench your fists and tighten your stomach. If you could open your eyes for more then a single moment, you might be able to successfully judge the size of Kanaya's bulge as it rises against the ruffles of her skirt and towards your knee. Alas, you cannot, because she's got you panting and biting your lip to the point of hurtful. 

"It's always a struggle to hear your voice," she mumbles. It isn't sad, but quiet and playful. You could almost say devious, if you were to be so daring. 

You squeak when you attempt to respond. Kanaya smirks and runs her thumb lightly around your sex. The heat in your abdomen is telling you to beg - at least say please - to stop the delightful teasing. Mentality proves stronger than the body, though, so you clear your throat and say, "It only makes you work harder." She gives you a silly grin and a raised eyebrow. 

Now, if your face wasn't burning and your skin wasn't being torched by her touch, your words may have been convincing. But, even then, there's the quaver in your sentence and the twitch of your hands. "You're a silly girl, Rose."

You look down at the still standing bulge in her skirt and you can feel the awkwardness shooting through her. Kanaya goes to speak but it all comes out too quickly to be understood so she just shuts her mouth and kneads at her lip with a fang. "You're a big girl, Kanaya," you kind of want to punch your stomach in for thinking that. A youth roll off the meteor for saying it out loud. 

Her reaction is something to treausre, though. Face flushed and eyebrows crossed and eyes rolling and impish ears flattened. "Honestly."

You want to apologize and you probably will, later, in the form of an eight page essay with doodles all around the sides. A B- would be your grade. "Well, y'know," you shrug and attempt to press your sex against her hand nonchalantly. "Honesty is the best policy." 

This time, a simple roll of her eyes is her answer. Apparently, your nonchalant movement was noticeable enough to get you caught, because her hand pulls away entirely. She sighs through her nose - more of a huff than anything - and removes the bundle of her shirts with ease. You bite your lip and attempt not to stare at her breasts but, as usual, you lose the battle and peek. Kanaya is lovely, both physically and emotionally. That opinion is a fact as far as you and anyone else in the universe is concerned. 

The skirt slides off, too. Her mouth is on yours quickly and you can feel the nervous tension jump in her body as, what you assume to be, her bulge lays itself against the underside of your knee and calf. It feels rubbery - almost like latex - and a sticky material is running along its sides. It curves when you shift your leg and Kanaya vibrates against you. 

You mumble against her mouth and her fangs slide to your upper lip. "Sensitive?"

"Very." It comes out as part of a breath, V hardly audible. Put in quickly only because she wanted you to know. Kanaya's probably thinking this is allowing you to ignore, or over-look, her self-conscious atmosphere and the tensed muscles leaning against your skin. Oh, it is tempting. To forget the emotional and mental aspects about all of this and simply focus on the feeling of your noses brushing together when you cling onto a fleeting kiss, her cold breath chilling your skin, or the feeling of her nails pricking lightly at your pelvis. It'd be nice, and everything would flow sweetly. But only for you. Kanaya hardly ever stops to not think. Asking her to focus simply on the physical connection would almost be cruel. 

Regardless of the adjectives describing your act, you will attempt to get Kanaya to focus simply on you and her. She'll finally stop the rolling pages of paragraphs in her brain and simply relax. Maybe. The way her groan is vibrating in your throat, only after squeezing the base of her bulge lightly, tells you she might already be gone. Perhaps it's more sensitive then you'd thought. When you're not thinking about driving that tentacle deep into you, you'll study the alien anatomy and learn what's up with all the swirls and liquid. To be fair, though, everything besides the bulge looks familiar. 

Kanaya says your name with a growl beneath it as you twiddle your fingers around the swirling tip of her bulge. Instead of answer, you ask, "Bone-bulge, right? Where's the bone?" Predictably, she groans above you. You conclude that your hypothesis on the sensitivity of troll parts was horribly underrated. 

"It's a... It's slang. Like boner, or whatever," she says, lifting her hips so your hand meets thicker areas. 

She doesn't want to talk and you suppose that's a step in the right direction. It hadn't occured to you that, despite sex being a do or die situation for trolls, that they would have such easily stimulated areas. You rub the spot below and behind her ear and she purrs in the middle of a whine. 

"Okay," you say simply. Palming the base of her bulge makes her flush. 

In the middle of the affectionate purr, Kanaya chokes out, "What?"

"Nothing."

"Okay."

Both of you still awkwardly for a moment. Her bulge is still wrestling your fingers and her nails dig at your hip. You stutter, and cough, and then silence yourself again. It'd be better to just resort back to your mission and leave Kanaya wherever her mind is. Your palm slams against the bottom of her bulge and she ruts against it and your fingers grip around. She gasps your name, R hardly coming out of her throat, and fangs chopping up the rest of the single syllable. You're in a position to define it as cute or sexy but it's mostly only rewarding and, maybe, a little funny. But she doesn't need to know that. 

Kanaya tightens her grip on your hips as she hisses and sighs with the occasional grunt while basically fucking your hand. Her face is flushed jade and it's all kind of amusing but it's doing little to the bubbling heat in your lower belly. When your hand retreats, she groans angrily and follows it until you push her away by the flicking the tip of her sex. She squeaks, but looks down at you regardless. 

Before she can apologize you say, "I want you to fuck me."

"Oh." For her credit, it must be at least slightly weird hearing this from a naked alien girl sitting on a desk with her ankles dingling behind her rump. To be fair, though, it was probably weirder saying it. 

You know for a fact she's got all sorts of worries and thoughts racing around that never ending mind of hers. It's adorable, but frustrating, knowing it'll be that much harder to make her lose her thoughts. Perhaps you'll write a poem about this whole escapade later. Oh, how she shivers... no, that was stupid. And gay. 

Anyway, she does inquire how this will work when you're on the table. You simply jump off and lead her to the rather out of place couch - it's leather and it's an ugly eyesore compared to the carpets and all - where you sit against the arm and wait for her to join. Predictably, Kanaya hesitates. Again, she doesn't ask. You begin to suppose her not talking isn't necessarily good. 

With her legs between yours and bulge squirming itself between your folds, you sigh. Kanaya, however, doesn't move. You assume her self-consciousness has beaten her at this point and she's choked. You were planning on this and it works nicely with your ultimate goal anyway. 

It takes little effort to knock her backwards against the other end of the couch. Sliding up to rest on her lower stomach, her bulge pressing up against your back, you wait patiently for a word. A sound. "Kanaya?"

"Your skin is quite warm," she groans out, eyes shut tight as she moves her hips in small circles beneath you. Her cheeks are a bright emerald and, honestly, it's quite beautiful. You smile down at her and move downward, lifting your hips a bit, so her bulge slides between your legs and then rests on your navel and thighs. During this whole process, Kanaya is breathing heavily and bites at her fist. 

You hum, soft and quiet and content, and figure what else to do. While you would enjoy having that thing being rammed into you mercilessly, you wonder if Kanaya would enjoy a less hardened approach? Maybe. You'd ask if she could answer. 

She does ask you what you're plotting atop of her crotch, all high and mighty as the queen of grim and light ought to be. You grin and lean down into her lukewarm brightness and the chill of her blood and the warmth of her love. It's a spring of mixed experiences all at once and it's only that much more enjoyable. "Simply planning," you tell her, lightly moving your hips and legs to grind against her. She purrs through her teeth.

"Plotting to make me and my bulge suffer. Very well, Rose, do as you please. I am simply a servant and a slave, awaiting the orders of their beloved queen of shadows and..." She trails of and taps at your shoulder. "It is quite mean to leave someone... Painfully aroused and simply sit there with a smile, love."

You kiss the tip of her chin and she sighs through her nose. Kanaya's bulge, making your stomach slick with jade tinged lubricant, twitches between you. "Arousal is mutual."

Kanaya sneaks her way into a sitting position once more so you're still against her thighs but she's on her knees. "It's still unpleasant." She rocks you there, for a moment, before sliding her fingers around the waistband of your panties. You hum, still quiet, and she plucks at them. "If you wanted me to be blunt," she starts, "you could have just said so."

"Yes?" you inquire, squirming awkwardly out of the few bits of clothing you posess. 

"I want to fuck you," she states. If her ears hadn't pricked upward and her face colored even more so, you could have believed she was trying out irony at such an ironic time. Alas, she is serious. 

You almost beg for it. 

You've read the novels she keeps under her desk. They're all romance and of poor quality, but definitely adult material things. The monsters in her stories spread their victims out and take every single apple hanging from the tree. "Please."

The moments of her lining up her bulge to your sex are few and fleeting. She takes little time figuring out the anatomy she's memorized and you can hardly breathe when her bulge slams right into you. No warning, no questions. Quick and brutal and mainly noiseless. Just like in her books! You nearly come right there. 

It hurts, a bit, but it's more uncomfortable than it is painful. And even more pleasurable than that. It's slick and easy, making thrusting simple and quick. Her eyes are shut above you and her fangs knead back into her lips. You lean into kiss her. 

Kanaya groans into your mouth - a mix of lust and gluttony - while you maneuver your tongues to play. There's no attempt to dominate; she's far too distracted with you and you're too far gone to care. You attempt to match her pace, but end up grinding down on her. It's effective, nonetheless. She's moaning your name and it's vibrating your entire body. Your clit is being slid against her bulge in a way that makes you want to scream. 

Kanaya rams her bulge deeper into you, grinding against you quickly before drawing back and repeating the process. She's panting your name. Rose, Rose, oh Rose. You'd call her name as well but it only comes out as, "Don't stop," and, "Faster, please." Her and your thighs are coated a fine tinge of jade and, when she drives into you - and makes you whimper and moan and - it makes an almost gross smacking sound. It'd be gross if you could notice anything beyond that wonderful tentacle filling you to the brim. 

You're close and begging for release. "Kan, Kanaya, please. Please, Kanaya!" and it works wonders. She's drilling into you without mercy and moving her hips just so that your clit is being dragged along her length with each farewell and enter. It's lovely. 

"I'm," you stutter and pause. Whatever you were planning to say doesn't come out and the rush of heat that seems to explode throughout your body is so intoxicating you get lost in it. Ceasing your rutting and humping, you stay still against Kanaya as your body seems to shake from the inside out. You butcher her name when it rolls off your tongue and your body quivers. 

When it's done and you're panting and still, she's making small movements against you. It's sensitive and hot and it almost hurts but after a moment she comes, too. The rush of genetic fluid is cold and sends a hard shiver up your spine but she's leaning into your neck and groaning. "Rose, Rose." Kanaya's whispering all soft and almost whines. You shuffle off her thighs and the jade fluid spills between the two of you. "Oh," she mumbles. After a moment, when she's thinking and you're still all fuzzed and riled, she says, "Fuck. Rose, the couch... Shit. This isn't coming out. Rose, Rose. Rose?" 

"Mm?" you mumble. Suddenly, you're very tired. Content and exhausted. 

"The couch. Rose." 

"Calm down, Kanaya."

"It won't come out."

"Shh."

"Are you alright?" she gives up on the couch. It's funnier in retrospect. 

"Dear," you say, sighing. The couch is comftier than it's ever been. You yawn. "I'm fine. Fantastic, even. Only tired."

Kanaya leans off the couch awkwardly, careful not to brush her retracting bulge. Based on her expression, content and both mildly confused and worried, something tells you that at one point or another Kanaya actually forgot about consequences and all that. She grips you by your armpits and moves you over to a recliner. It's an eyesore, too.


End file.
